Rush
by gaaras-lil-sand-angel
Summary: Sakura feels betrayed once she finds out about Naruto talking behind her back to the one who loves her so she leaves and meets with a very dangerous organization. deisaku zetsusaku
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Sorry I haven't posted on the lonely journey much lately. I have it written but its in my moms car. Annnnnnnnnnyway! I came up with a new fanfic idea this morning while listening to big time rush! It's a little different than the lonely journey but I hope you like it anyway! **

**Disclaimer: all I own of this is whats in my notebook on my bed which is the plot for my story. Ps: my daughter waves! Yay!**

**Rush**

**Chapter 1**

Today was her 19th birthday. Nothing could get any worse, right? Wrong. Very wrong indeed. They had gotten Sasuke back a few months previous and everything was going great. Sakura finally found out through Kakashi that Sasuke liked her. She was ecstatic about the information but didn't love him back. She then finds out that Naruto is talking shit about her to Sasuke. She writes a letter to the Akatsuki telling them that she would like to speak to a member. She wrote where she would be in 4 days' time. She walks into the forest on the outskirts of Konoha knowing they would find it.

-four days later-

She was sitting by a small creek in the middle of the forest when they appeared.

"you wished to speak with us?" "what do you want girl?" the two halves of the plant like man Zetsu asked.

"you want the kyuubi, do you not?" she questioned.

"yes." "is that the only reasoned you summoned us?"

"let me join Akatsuki, and I shall bring the jinjurriki as a present."

"very well."

She went back into the village, grabbed her supplies and headed off to Naruto's home. She crept inside and pushed the pressure point on his neck to make sure he was knocked out. She met up with Zetsu outside the village walls where they took off to the base. They had enough time to have Naruto locked in the basement before he woke up.

"where am i?" he asked looking around the semi-dark room.

"you're not in Konoha, un. I can promise you that much, un." Deidara smirked at the fuming Naruto.

"you! You killed Gaara! How the hell did you capture me?"

"I didn't capture you, un."

"then how-"

"I did." Sakura stepped out of the shadows, her waist length pink hair flowing behind her as she walked up to the cell Naruto was in.

"Sakura-chan? Why?" he cried out.

"Don't you Sakura-chan me, you ass. You're just lucky they, oh I mean we, haven't killed you yet." Sakura was seething mad. It was then Naruto took in her appearance. Her waist length pastel pink hair looked a little messy, her hiai-ate was missing from her head, and she no longer wore the dress she usually did. Instead of her dress, she wore a black and red plaid skirt, a black tank top, and her Akatsuki cloak. On her feet were her standard ninja sandals. Her nails were a midnight black. Upon her left pinky was a ring with the kanji for sky on top of a light blue base.

"Saku-chan, un. Leader-sama wants you to keep watch on the kyuubi brat, un. Zetsu and I have missions, un." Deidara was still smirking at Naruto.

"Hai, Deidara-san. Good luck and be careful. You too Zetsu-san." She said while keeping her eyes locked on Naruto's expression. They both nodded and left the basement.

"You're twisted. You talk to those freaks like they're your friends." Naruto sneered at her.

"They are my friends. Unlike you and Uchiha, I know they are true friends. Not like you have any right to know what goes on in my life, Uzumaki." Sakura sneered back at him.

"We're your teammates. Of course we do. Sasuke loved you, Sakura. You love him too. I can see it in your eyes." He smirked thinking he had won.

"I quit loving that teme when he left me on that bench. Why the fuck should I love him now? Because he returned? Big fucking deal. I don't give a rat's ass about him, you, or anyone else in that twisted village." She glared at him.

"what about Tsunade and Kakashi?"

"Ha! Tsunade was pissed because I was better than her, a legendary sanin. And Kakashi only paid attention when you two were around. You two were his favorite students. I was a shadow that needed protecting all the damn time. Not anymore." Sakura smirked when she heard footsteps. Leader-sama then came down and told Sakura she could leave and go eat. She happily complied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyz people! Im at work with my mommy while typin chapter 2! I kno my story writin isn't the best in the world but I do try! Hope you like it! If not, gomenasai!**

"talking."

'_inner'_

**Chapter 2**

Sakura took one good look around her new room. It was black with a cherry blossom tree along the wall by the door. Along the other walls, there were different flowers painted, all by deidara. Her ceiling had a crecent moon and stars adorning a midnight blue sky. On the desk, in her large room were some flowers that deidara and zetsu had picked for her after their missions. Zetsu's was an assassination while deidara's was just to retrieve money from a daimyo in grass country.

There was a swift knock on her door before sakura sat up in her bed.

"come in!" she called out to the figure on the other side of the door.

"sakura, leader-sama wants you to meet everyone else." "come on." The two sides of zetsu spoke.

She complied and they walked into the kitchen. Leader-sama looked at her as she entered.

"introduce yourselves. You already know me and zetsu." Sakura looked around the table as they called out their names.

"deidara, un!"

"im kisame."

"hidan."

"sasori."

"tobi is tobi. Tobi likes pretty girl!"

"itachi."

"konan."

"kakuzu."

She nodded and took in their appearances. Deidara had blonde hair pulled up in a topknot with bangs covering his left eye. Kisame was blue skinned. Hidan had violet eyes and silver hair. Sasori reminded her of Gaara because they looked so much alike. Tobi had an orange mask covering his face. She knew Itachi instantly. Konan she found out always stayed by leader-sama and Kakuzu was covered in stitches.

"im sakura." She smiled gently.

Deidara grinned at her. "tell us about yourself, un!"

"well im from konoha. I trained under tsunade senju, the legendary sannin and current hokage in konoha. I have superhuman strength, im a genjutsu specialist, and I have a few other tricks that youll have to be lucky to see."

Breakfast went on normally and she excused herself to go back to her room. She felt another chakra signature. It was zetsu.

"haruno-san, you look upset." "whats wrong, girl?"

She sighed. "nothing zetsu-kun. Ive been letting my mind wander too much."

'_oh shut it you. You like him. Just like you like blondie.'_

Sakura started blushing and looked down. Zetsu thought he did something wrong. He wasn't trying to eat her, which was unusual for him. He liked her.

'_tell her you like her! I know you do! Let the trap down and kiss her cheek, damnit!'_

He let the trap down and looked at sakura. She was still looking down blushing. He took the chance. He leaned in and as soon as his lips were about to kiss her cheek, she looked up and his lips met hers. They pulled back and they were both blushing. He started to stand up but she grabbed his hand. He looked down at her and before he left, she smiled and whispered two simple words.

"thank you."

**Rate and review and ill give you a dei and zetsu plushie! **

**Ja ne!**

**Amby-chan!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After Zetsu left, Sakura fell back on her bed with a huff.

'what did you do that for? He was just gonna kiss your cheek, but seriously? What will blondie think of you now?'

'I don't know inner. I really like Zetsu. Too many people here take advantage of him.'

'your in deep stuff now. Oh well.'

Inner sakura vanished into the edges of Sakura's mind, leaving her to give the ceiling a blank stare. She lay there until she fell asleep. Zetsu stood outside her door until he heard her even breathing proving she had indeed fallen asleep. As he started walking away, Tobi confronted him.

"Zetsu-sempai? What were you doing at Sakura-chan's door?"

"I needed to talk to Sakura-san." "Not that it concerns you but we discussed plants."

Tobi nodded and skipped to his room while singing to himself.

'That was a close one. Next time, just sink into the floor like you're used too.'

He then disappeared into the floor going to his greenhouse. Unfortunately for Zetsu, two members silently watched the exchange between the plant man and the masked one. They thought they should keep an eye on Zetsu since he never takes an interest in anyone. They were worried.

"Pein, what do we do? Sakura has no idea what Zetsu is like. We need her to get close to another member to keep her safe. But who to trust her with?"

"Deidara is our only option. His clay bombs can protect her."

"I'll go find Deidara and let him know that he needs to become friends with the kunoichi."

Konan left and Pein went to find Zetsu. He found Zetsu in the greenhouse in the training fields.

"Leader-sama?" "What do you need?"

"Don't get too close to Sakura. She doesn't know what you're like. She will be around Deidara most of her time here. You two can be friends. Nothing more. Don't screw this up."

Zetsu nodded just as Deidara and Konan returned. Pein looked at Konan quizzically.

"What's going on, un? Why am I out here, un?"

"You are to become friends with Sakura. Get to know her." Konan stated gently.

"Why, un? What's all this about, un?"

"It's because of me." "They believe I am a threat."

Zetsu shrugged and returned to the base, leaving the other three to talk amongst themselves.

"We believe Zetsu-san may hurt Sakura. We want you to protect her." Konan stated while looking at Pein.

"But why? She's perfectly capable of protecting herself against people like him, un."

Pein narrowed his ringed eyes. "Do not question what I have ordered you to do. You will obey or I will kill you now."

Deidara rolled his eyes and started off towards Sakura's room.

~Meanwhile~

"What do you mean they're missing?!" a pissed off Tsunade screamed.

"I'm sorry, Hokage-sama. It didn't seem like Naruto put up much of a struggle. Same with Sakura."

Tsunade looked at her Anbu and sighed. There had been no signs of either Naruto or Sakura since yesterday afternoon. Her personal Anbu had searched the entire village and forest for them and found nothing.

"Get Kakashi and the rest of the rookin nine. We have to find them!"

The Anbu nodded and took off to retrieve them.

'Sakura, Naruto, where are you?'

**Authors note! Im gonna add a twist to the next chapter. And sorry I haven't updated. I got a job!**


End file.
